The present invention generally relates to devices that accommodate the display of commercial items for sale and more particularly to devices for the display of commercial items for sale that must be protected from unauthorized removal. The invention addresses this situation by having a security support system and a method of using the security support system to mount the displayed items on a slot support surface, to support the display items for sale, and to lockably retain the items from unauthorized removal.
It is of necessity that a retailer must efficiently use the available space available in a particular store and to minimize the staff requirements to keep overhead low, thus allowing the retailer to effectively compete price wise, being able operate on a smaller markup margin. To this end the efficient use of retail space requires displaying items on all available space, such as walls, aisle stands, ceilings, counter tops, and shelving. The need for versatile display surfaces creates the requirement for an adjustable system for displaying items not only on various surfaces, but also different sizes and types of items as well. What has been employed in the past has been pegboard that has the advantages of flexibility for displaying many different types of items, however, pegboard has limitations for heavier and bulkier items, is difficult to secure display items from unauthorized removal, and typically does not give the most pleasing aesthetic appearance. Another device employed has been counter tops and shelving of various types, shelving is limited in the size and weight of an item that be displayed, and it is difficult to prevent the theft of display items from a shelf without enclosing the shelf in a lockable glass door. The lockable glass door has the disadvantage of not allowing the customer to touch and feel the item, requires a staff member to unlock the door, and the glass door does not provide a high level of security against theft. When a customer handles a display item loose in their hands there is always some risk that the item may be dropped causing damage to the item, or injury to the customer from dropping the item on their person. Counter tops have similar shortcomings to pegboard with the added disadvantage of less effective use of available space for the display of items in the retail store.
A slot support surface overcomes some of a pegboard""s limitations as it has the ability to support bulkier and heavier items and gives a more pleasing and professional appearance that has importance, as it is part of the display for the items being sold. One limitation that the typical slot support surface has, though, is in the inability to prevent unauthorized removal of the display items supported on the slot surface. This limitation has become even more important in recent times as a part of the previously mentioned goal of a retailer is to minimize staff overhead to remain competitive. This results in more unattended items that are on display through out the store and with the desire by the retailer to be able to display higher value items without staff attendance creates the need for a way to lockably retain the display items on the slot support surface.
The benefits to the retailer of a security support for the display of items on a slot support surface are numerous; such as versatility in using limited retail display space to display a wide variety of items, being able to display high value items without fear of theft of the display items, and letting the customers to see, touch, and feel the items without the need for staff to be present. In addition to eliminate the attendant risk of a customer damaging the display item by dropping it, or the customer injuring themselves by dropping the display item on their person.
As there is ever increasing competitive pressure in the business of retailing, the need for a display item to xe2x80x9csell itselfxe2x80x9d without the need for staff support is ever more important, while minimizing the risk of loosing the display item due to theft. Both of these benefits add up to a reduction in costs that is beneficial to the retailer.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and useful security support system that is adapted to display an item on a support surface and to lockably retain the item against unauthorized removal.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide a security support system wherein the base member is adapted to attach to a slot support surface in a manner such that the base member cannot be directly disengaged from the slot support surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a security support system wherein a retailer can display high value items openly to customers and wherein the high value items would be protected from unauthorized removal without the attendant need for a retailer staff person to be present.
Still a further object of the present invention is to reduce the need for retailer staffing to show and watch over high value items allowing the retailer to be more competitive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a security support system for display items that has the versatility to accommodate a wide variety of display item sizes and weights and to lockably retain these items from unauthorized removal.
Yet another object of the present invention is to allow the retail customer to handle the display item, further enhancing the concept of the item selling itself while eliminating the risk of damage to the item from it being dropped, injury to the customer from dropping the item on their person, and preventing theft of the item.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a security support system that can be mounted on a support surface that can be a wall, a ceiling, a table or counter top, a shelf, or the floor.
According to the present invention, then, a security support system is provided that is adapted to display an item on a support surface and to lockably retain the item against unauthorized removal. Broadly, the present invention includes a base member that is adapted to be secured to a support surface. A support arm extends from and is supported by the base member so as to have a proximal end portion adjacent to the base member and a distal end portion opposite the proximal end portion. A lockable element is adapted to engage the distal end portion of the support arm. The lockable element is secured to the support arm in a locked state and is removable from the support arm in an unlocked state. The lockable element provides retention of the display item on the support arm to prevent unauthorized removal of the display item. A retainer element may be used to increase the ability of the lockable element to secure the item against removal.
The security support system of this invention is adaptable for a wide variety of support surface types such as walls, ceilings, shelving, counter and tabletops, and floors. In addition the security support system is designed to accommodate a number of display items that vary in size and weight while retaining the feature of preventing unauthorized removal of the display items.
In one embodiment of the present invention, the base member includes a central portion and has opposite outer first and second edge margins, with a first flange disposed on the first edge margin and a second flange disposed on the second edge margin. The first and second flanges that project oppositely of each other are sized and configured to be received into the spaced apart channels that are in the slot support surface. When the base member is received into the spaced-apart channels, it is secured to the slot support surface such that the base member cannot be directly disengaged from the slot support surface. To facilitate the first edge margin and first flange portion of the base member and the second edge margin and second flange portion of the base member to be received into the spaced apart channels of the slot support surface the base member is constructed of a first and a second section respectively. The first and second sections are adapted to be attached together by tamper resistant fasteners such that the first and second sections cannot be easily disengaged.
The support arm has a proximal end portion and a distal end portion such that the proximal end portion is adjacent to the base member either permanently or non-permanently in a manner that prevents direct disassembly of the support arm proximal portion from the base member. A lockable element is included that is adapted to engage the distal end portion of the support arm and be secured to the support arm in a locked state and removable from the support arm in an unlocked state.
It is anticipated that the security support be used in a retail store environment for the display of items for sale. The base member of the security support would be received into a slot wall support surface so that the base member cannot be directly disengaged from the slot wall support surface. The display items are then fitted onto the support arm wherein the support arm is adapted to accommodate a variety of different sizes and weights of the display items. A lockable element is then engaged on the distal end portion of the support arm and placed into a locked state to prevent unauthorized removal of the display item. This allows a customer to handle the display item without the risk of dropping and possibly damaging the item, or the customer getting hurt from dropping the item on themselves, or the item getting stolen.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily appreciated and understood from a consideration of the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiment of the present invention when taken together with the accompanying drawings, in which: